Moving Too Fast
by iluvitx3
Summary: One-Shot. Slightly AU. Jude goes out for some air one night and gets pulled over by Officer Quincy, who has a very low tolerance for speeding. R&R please! Thank you :


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or anything else I'm not supposed to. I can only take credit for the ideas.

I had had enough. I was done with producers who didn't understand me, overly demanding bosses, and just _everything_. I have had a rough week, month, and I will even go as far as saying a rough year! Yes, it was just that bad. Maybe, had my year been better, or even just my day, I would not have found myself in the position that I seem to be in at the moment.

I had been lying in bed, trying to decide what to do about the problems I was having at G Major, when I had the sudden urge to go take a drive. I don't know what came over me, or what possessed me to do it but I did. And, of course, I chose not to change out of my night gown which just happened to barely cover anything at all. In my defense, I did not think there would be any ramifications or that I would get in trouble with the law but, as my look would have it, I did get in trouble with the law and there were consequences.

The red and blue lights flashed behind me as I sped down the highway. As there had been no cars in sight, it is after all two in the morning, I decided to speed while belting out Shakira's Waka Waka. How was I to know there was a cop waiting to pull over some unsuspecting speeding idiot? Exactly; there was no way I could have known.

I pulled the car to the side of the road and watched in my rear-view mirror as the cop pulled up behind me. He got out of his car and sauntered, yes _sauntered_, towards me. Because I had pulled over very close to a street light, I could clearly tell he was attractive. _I love a man in uniform._

"Ma'am, do you know why you were pulled over?" he asked.

I hated when they asked that especially when the answer was obvious. "No sir but I am sure you are going to tell me."

Based on the look he gave me I could tell he didn't like my reply. He started speaking again, I assume to inform me of why I was in fact pulled over, or simply to tell me he didn't like my attitude, I'm not sure which, because my eyes were suddenly captivated by his lips. He had such succulent and juicy lips and I could just imagine myself sucking on them. Or, perhaps, him kissing me all over with them.

At the thought, my nipples instantly hardened. I know it was obvious through the barely there dress I was wearing and he would be able to tell.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car please," he stated.

I wish I had paid attention when he was speaking because now I do not know why I am being asked to step out of the car. I've gotten pulled over plenty of times for speeding so I knew this was not routine procedure.

"Did I do something wrong, Officer?" I gave him the most innocent look I could muster, trying to convey that I really had no idea why I was being asked to step out of the car.

"Don't ask questions Ma'am. Just do as I say." I do not think I imagined the implied "and nobody gets hurt" following that sentence. Why did I have to leave my bed and come out for a drive tonight of all nights?

I stepped out of the car, tugging down my nightgown even though I knew it would solve nothing. With just the slightest breeze he would be privy to each and every minuscule detail of my thong. And it was very minuscule indeed.

As I got out of the car, I couldn't help but notice that his eyes had honed in on my breasts. He had just noticed just how short my outfit of choice was and, seemed to get even angrier, if the look in his eyes was any indication.

"Turn around and put your hands on the car," he commanded in a gruff voice. I was no longer certain where this was heading.

"I'm-" he cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"I do not want to hear it. Hands on top of the car please." I did as he instructed.

"What brings you out here at this time of night?" He asks me this question from behind me and I shivered at his nearness. Something about this situation was a huge turn on and I could feel myself beginning to get wet.

"I needed some air." My words came out in more of a whisper than I wanted them to and I knew he could tell that I was aroused.

I jumped when he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Relax," he coaxed. "And you couldn't get this air by simply taking a walk? You had to come speeding down the highway? You must really have been in need of that air." I was not sure what a suitable reply to that statement would be so I chose to remain silent. "How should I punish you?"

That question threw me. I definitely had no reply to that one. But then he began patting me down. I'm not sure what he expected to find in the little scarps of material I had on but I was not complaining. Especially when he brought his hands around my waist and rested them just below my breasts.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered. I whimpered at the sound. "Do you want me to touch you here?" he asked. My whispered "yes" was all the encouragement he needed.

His hand cupped my breast and began kneading them. He could feel the hard pebbles that were my nipples, and stepped up even closer behind me to get a tighter feel. This nearness allowed me to feel the erection pressed snugly against my butt, and I pushed back against him letting him know that I wanted more of whatever he was offering.

He ran his hand down the length of my body, until he reached the end of my nightgown. Then, his hands went searching for what was underneath.

Upon finding my thong, he bent down to remove it from my body. "Spread your legs." Yet another command to which I willingly obliged.

He stripped my thong from my body. "You're wet," he stated. Then he inserted a finger inside me; it was euphoric. Pleasure unlike any I had ever experienced was coursing through my body, and I moaned in delight. When he inserted a second finger, it was glorious. He started pumping into me furiously, eliciting little screams each time he plunged his fingers back into my sheath. With his free hand, he cupped my breast, squeezing in the same rhythm as his fingers were going. I screamed as my orgasm tore through me, amazed at the fact that he had only used his hands to bring me this much pleasure.

He continued with the same rhythm until my aftershocks had subsided, before removing his fingers. I soon heard him open a packet, signaling that he was putting on his condom. Seconds later, he drove home.

Two fingers were not enough of a preparation for his true size, I thought as he slammed into me relentlessly. With each thrust, I couldn't help but cry out, the mix of pleasure and pain making me insatiable, and hung on to the car while pushing back onto him. I could feel the anger radiating off him in waves, and knew he probably had a reason to be angry too. I soon felt the beginnings of another orgasm, and screamed out as waves after waves of pleasure betook me. He soon followed with a very guttural sound, spilling his seed into me as he came.

When our breaths finally returned to normal, he proceeded to pull out of me. I moaned at the loss of contact.

"You didn't think I would chase you?" He whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "No, Quincy, I did not. I thought you were still asleep."

"You shouldn't have left Jude. I don't know what's been going on with us lately but I do know I want it to last. Why did you run?"

"I don't know." It was as honest an answer as I could give. "I was feeling overwhelmed with everything and I just...needed some space." I tried to give him a reply that would allow me to explain myself clearly without hurting him.

"Why didn't you just come talk to me Jude? Instead of running we could've just worked it out. I don't ever want you to walk away from me like that again Jude. I want us to be able to talk things through without one of us leaving. Tell me what's wrong Jude."

This was the conversation I'd been dreading. I was not sure how I would be able to explain this to him and still maintain our relationship. We had been dating for a while now, ever since he pulled me over for - you guessed it - speeding. Our relationship had been going well but, within the last couple of days I had been feeling a little stressed. I'm not sure what exactly brought it on but I was suddenly having doubts about our relationship. I knew I loved him, and he loved me too, so I was not sure what had gone wrong.

As I tried to explain everything that I was feeling, I could see the pain flash across his face as my words registered. After I had finished my explanation, he took me in his arms and began comforting me.

"I love you Jude," he whispered. "And I will stand by you through whatever. I don't want you to ever run out on me like that again. Whenever there's a problem I want you to come talk to me. No matter how silly it might seem to you, I want to know about it okay?"

I nodded in complete agreement. He looked up at the sky resignedly before beginning speaking again.

"I was going to do this tomorrow over dinner but now seems as good a time as ever I guess," he stated before dropping down on one knee.

"Jude Harrison, I love you. I've come to realize that I can't imagine my life without you, my future doesn't seem as bright if you're not in it, and my dreams seem unattainable if you're not by my side to help me achieve them. I want you in my life for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you, steal the covers off you at night, and make sweet love to you every morning. Please say you'll make me the happiest man on Earth and do me the honor of becoming my wife."

By the end of his proposal I had tears streaming down my face. He had proposed to me on a deserted highway, with my ripped underwear lying somewhere in the road, and I could think of no other reply but "yes."

In that moment I knew that no matter the circumstances, he would be there for me always. He wouldn't run when things get tough. He would stick by me, and love me even when I tried to push him away. He would be the one I grew old with, the one I had children with, and the one whose smile would brighten up my day. We weren't moving too fast, we were just right.

-  
>So I decided to try something different for a change. I haven't written in such a long time but I had this idea in my head and I just had to get it out. Let me know what you think!<p>

Also, a big thank you to all those who reviewed _Take Me_ and _Once In a Lifetime_. I really appreciate it and I hope you like this one as well. I wanted to send you all individual replies but I'm not exactly sure how to do that. I will definitely try and figure it out though and reply ASAP. And again, if you have any comments, concerns, or inquiries please just let me know.


End file.
